La joven abogada
by Misaki Akatsuki
Summary: Sango Kinomotto es una joven que, a sus 21 años de edad, sueña con formar parte del B.A.T. (Bufete de Abogados de Tokio). Un día recibe la notificación de que ha sido admitida como gerente; allí conoce a Miroku, un individuo libertino y con una gran vena pervertida que resulta ser su jefe y por el cual acaba sintiendo algo más que admiración y... repulsión.
1. Capítulo 1: La carta

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko T.

* * *

**La joven Abogada**

**Sinopsis:**

Sango Kinomotto es una joven que, a sus 21 años de edad, sueña con formar parte del B.A.T. (Bufete de Abogados de Tokio). Un día recibe la notificación de que ha sido admitida como gerente; allí conoce a Miroku, un individuo libertino y con una gran vena pervertida que resulta ser su jefe y por el cual acaba sintiendo algo más que admiración y... repulsión. Será capaz Sango de poner en orden la pervertida mente de Miroku? Logrará hacerse con el amor de ese hombre siendo solo.. LA JOVEN ABOGADA?

* * *

**Capítulo I**: La carta.

_Mi nombre es Sango Kinomotto, tengo 21 años y estoy a punto de terminar el último curso en la facultad de derecho, cosa que ha sido mi sueño desde niña. Aún de pequeña me apasionaban las películas en las que aparecía esa persona vestida de negro, que se sentaba en el estrado con su martillo de madera. _

_Tengo un hermano pequeño llamado Kohaku, él está en el primer ciclo de preparatoria, vive en casa del abuelo paterno pues nuestros padres fallecieron en un trágico accidente de avión hace ya unos años._

—¡Hey Sango!. ¿dónde está la leche?.

—¿Has probado a ver en la nevera, Kagome?

—Oh, claro, gracias.

_En estos momentos estoy compartiendo piso con una amiga que conocí en la facultad. Había compartido cuarto con ella desde que entré en el campus universitario, se llama Kagome Higurashi; la verdad es que nuestro primer encuentro no resultó nada agradable; en cuanto supe el nombre de la persona que sería mi compañera de habitación me había hecho mi imagen idónea, esperaba encontrarme con una persona seria y responsable debido a que la familia Higurashi es la dueña de la empresa de moda más grande que puedas encontrar en Japón, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a una niña que solo pensaba en irse de compras y pasarlo bien. Realmente, mi primera impresión de Kagome no fue muy a su favor, además de negar todo el parentesco con el apellido Higurashi tan famoso, decía que eran solo coincidencias, creí que era una chica rara, de estas que no tienen amigos y que se pegan a ti como las moscas pero, con el tiempo, comprendí que estaba totalmente equivocada, desde entonces somos las mejores amigas y en verdad me arrepiento de haber pensado todo eso de ella._

_Ahora vivimos en un piso bastante cómodo en Tokio y gracias a ella tengo que pagar todos los meses facturas astronómicas, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto._

_En fin, por hoy me despido ya que me temo que tendré que cambiar la cocina si Kagome la ha tocado._

Sango colocó su nuevo diario entre el colchón de su cama y el somier, y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, Sango?—preguntó su compañera

—Nada en especial—decía la joven, mientras agarraba una de las tostadas que, en ese momento, saltan en la tostadora.

—Ya claro, seguro que escribías en el diario que compraste ayer, ¿me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas—respondía de forma tranquila, mientras se acomodaba a la mesa, para comenzar su desayuno.

—Y dime.. ¿lo puedo leer?

—¿De verdad quieres que te conteste, Kagome?—preguntó Sango con mirada asesina.

—No, no hace falta—dijo Kagome, mientras con algo de miedo llevaba las tazas de café a la mesa.

Ambas amigas se acomodaron a la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar ya que nada más terminar, tenían que salir camino a sus respectivas facultades.

En el camino, las dos chicas conversaban de sus planes de futuro; solamente les quedaba mes y medio para terminar y eso supondría buscar trabajo.

—Y dime Sango, si tu sueño es ingresar en el B.A.T. ¿Porqué no lo haces?

—No es tan fácil, Kagome—decía entre suspiros Sango.

—¿A no?—preguntaba con interés la joven

—No, primero tendrías que mandar una solicitud y, en caso de que la acepten, recibirás una carta en la cual te mandarían un escrito de admisión para cubrir, luego irias a una entrevista de trabajo y, si la pasas, comenzarías a trabajar.

—Pues eso, que es muy sencillo—resumió Kagome, sacándole importancia a lo que su amiga terminaba de explicarle, pero quedándose con casa parte en su memoria.

—Tú me has estado escuchando Kagome?

—Si, te he escuchado, lo único que tienes que hacer es mandar tu solicitud y presentarte a la entrevista.

—Tú sabes lo nerviosa que me pongo en las entrevistas—comentó con un tono exasperado.

—No es verdad.

—Sí que lo es, o no te acuerdas de la entrevista que me hicieron para la cafetería, y eso que era una en broma; se me cayeron todos los vasos, rompí cuatro platos, derramé el café sobre los clientes... yo no valgo para eso...— se resignaba entre suspiros.

—Lo que tu digas

—Y tu que Kagome, ¿cuáles son tus planes de futuro?

—Mis planes de futuro no son los que importan, sino los tuyos.

—¿Los míos? ¿Te importan más mis planes de futuro que los tuyos propios?

—Pues claro querida Sango, sino, ¿quién pagará mis facturas?

Sango paró en seco su caminar y se giró hacia su amiga.

—Kagome.. no me digas que tienes pensado quedarte a vivir conmigo el resto de tu vida.

—No Sango, solo hasta que encuentre un marido rico del cual aprovecharme.

—Ah, eso me deja más tranquila.

Las dos amigas comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia y así siguieron hasta que llegaron a la facultad.

—Oye Sango, ¿qué clase tengo ahora?

—Pues lo de siempre con Hirose.

—Ya sé lo que haré, dormir toda la mañana— contestó con felicidad

—Kagome, eso no es el instituto, es la facultad.

—Sango, esto no es día, es mañana, y yo duermo por la mañana.

Las dos jóvenes entraron en el campus y se dirigieron a sus respectivas facultades. Las horas pasaron rápidas para Sango e interminables para Kagome ya que le había parecido que los profesores habían envejecido más de lo normal desde que entraran esa mañana.

A la salida, las dos compañeras se dirigieron al piso de lo más contentas, lo que hizo a la más bajita sospechar algo.

—Sango, ¿porqué estás tan feliz?

—Verás Kagome, los profesores me llamaron para que me reuniera con ellos y sabes para qué, pues para nada menos que para darme tres hojas de recomendaciones— gritaba Sango de la alegría y emoción.

—Me alegro mucho por ti amiga, ahora ya puedes mandar tu solicitud, seguro que te llaman.

—Kagome, no tengo pensado mandar nada, prefiero vivir con la duda que saber que no estoy cualificada para entrar en ese bufete.

Kagome no sabía que hacer ya que ese comentario inocente había hecho que su amiga se deprimiera, así que cambió rotundamente la conversación.

—Sango, hoy cocino yo, ¿vale?

—¿cómo?

—Pues eso, que cocino yo, ¿qué te apetece cenar?

—Kagome.. ¿cuanto has gastado esta vez?

—Oh Sango, vamos, porqué siempre piensas que cuando me ofrezco a algo es porque gasté mucho. 2500.

—¿2500? ¿en qué te lo gastaste?

—En la cena de hoy a la noche, es que como te veo tan deprimida he pensado qe podría invitarte a cenar, ¿te parece bien?

—Claro que sí amiga.

Las dos chicas llegaron a casa y se cambiaron para ir a la cena. Sango se puso un vestido de color rosa pálido que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas muy simple con un cinturón de anillas, unas bailarinas y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, mientras que Kagome llevaba un vestido índigo corto con la espalda al descubierto, a juego llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color y el pelo recogido de igual forma, en una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones sueltos al lado de la cara.

Ambas pasaron una velada estupenda llena de risas y sonrisas, contando la Higurashi las anécdotas del día de hoy. Nada más llegar a casa, Sango se fue a su cuarto mientras Kagome ponía una excusa para poder hacer un pequeño trabajito antes.

—Kagome, no tardes en acostarte— decía su amiga que del cansancio ya casi ni podía alzar la voz.

—Tranquila Sango, solo voy a... vaciar la papelera del estudio.

—¿a vaciar la papelera del estudio?

—Si, verás mañana me toca preparar el trabajo y sabes como soy yo, así que ya vacío la papelera ahora para no tener que hacerlo mañana, ya sabes lo vaga que soy— decía Kagome como excusa, no estando muy segura ni ella misma de que eso que acababa de decir tuviera algún sentido.

—Está bien, pero no tardes.

—Si Sango, buenas noches.

Kagome entró al estudio y recogió la papelera a la vez que tomaba de encima de la mesa un sobre amarillo, llevó la papelera a la cocina y la vació, luego se fue a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se colocó en su escritorio redactando una carta en el ordenador, la cual empezaba: _Mi nombre es Sango Kinomotto y solicito..._

Al terminar la imprimió y la colocó dentro de un sobre blanco junto con el contenido del sobre amarillo, lo cerró y lo guardó en su mesilla, con la intención de mandarla al día siguiente y se acostó.

Era viernes, último día lectivo de la semana; Sango, como todos los días, se fue a duchar nada más levantarse, se vistió y fue al cuarto de su amiga para despertarla, pero nadie contestó sus llamados, abrió la puerta y el cuarto estaba vacío. Se dirigió a la cocina pero allí solo encontró una nota diciendo que se había levantado antes para poder entregar un trabajo a un profesor, eso le pareció extraño en su amiga, pero como sabía lo despistada que era Kagome no le dio mucha importancia, así que empezó a prepararse su propio desayuno.

Mientras esto pasaba, una joven de pequeña estatura se encontraba en la oficina postal de correos, intentando sellar como urgente una carta, para que llegara en ese mismo día. Terminada su acción puso rumbo a la facultad.

La mañana pasó con normalidad. Cuando acabaron las clases Sango y Kagome pusieron rumbo a casa sin parar en ningún sitio, ese día había sido realmente largo y agotados para ambas.

En la puerta de la casa se encontraban unos sobres, era día 14, y todos los 14 les llegaba el correo.

La más alta se inclinaba para recogerlos pero fue interrumpida.

—Deja Sango, ya las recojo yo.

—No pasa nada Kagome, no me importa.

—Insisto— dijo la morena poniéndose delante de su amiga y agachándose —ya las recojo yo, las dejaré en el escritorio.

—Como quieras.

Las dos entraron y Kagome puso rumbo al escritorio inspeccionando las cartas y cogiendo una en especial.

Sango se fue a la cocina para preparar algo de picar pues estaban a media tarde y con el estómago vacío cuando vio a Kagome.

—Ya dejé las cartas en el escritorio.

—Vale Kagome, luego me paso por allí para ver la cantidad que toca pagar este mes.

—Esto... si prefieres ya hago yo esos papeleos— decía Kagome sudando frío

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, ya los hago yo— con cara maliciosa

Llegaron las diez de la noche y ambas se disponían a acostarse cuando Kagome le recordó a su amiga que tenía que revisar el correo.

—Bueno— dijo Sango para sí misma —vamos a ver cuanto gastaste Kagome.

Sango se dirigió al estudio y cogió las cartas para ir viéndolas todas mientras pasaba una a una. Todas eran facturas, todos sobres con nombres de compañías eléctricas, salones de belleza, tiendas de ropa, pero había una que llamó su atención, pues era uno de esos sobres tan divertidos que contenían una bolsa de burbujas de aire para proteger el contenido, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer; lo primero en aparecer, el nombre del lugar de referencia, el cual se veía borroso a través de los ojos de la castaña por causa de las lágrimas que derramaba de la emoción. Era una carta del Bufete de Abogados de Tokio diciendo que esperaban hacerle una entrevista dentro de dos días.

Sango corrió llorando junto a su amiga y se tiró a sus brazos, la cual la recibió un poco sorprendida.

—¿Qué ocurre Sango?

—Acabo de leer una carta..

—Esto.. lo siento Sango. Si es mucha cantidad yo ayudo a pagar y...

—No es nada de eso Kagome. Mira— Sango le mostró el sobre a Kagome.

—Ah, parece que has leído la carta— dijo Kagome con total normalidad

—¿Porqué no te alegras?

—Si que me alegro. Felicidades amiga, por fin vas a realizar tu sueño— exclamó de felicidad la morena abrazando a su amiga.

—Kagome, tu sabías algo, dime la verdad.

—Está bien. Mandé tus recomendaciones por correo al B.A.T. Y hoy, cuando recogí las cartas, me aseguré de que tuvieras una respuesta, eso es todo.

—Pues vaya si me respondieron. Quieren hacerme una entrevista dentro de dos días.

—¡¿Dos días?!— exclamó la morena

—Si, ¿porqué?

—Sango, no tenemos tiempo.

Dicho esto cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar números. Sango se estremeció en cuanto escuchó el comienzo de la conversación: _"¿Centro de belleza...?". _El día de mañana sería muy largo, y el siguiente, pensó, pero se alegraba de haber recibido la carta.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Vengo con este fic resubido por mí, anteriormente había intentado agregarlo a esta página pero olvidé mi usuario y bueno, solamente había subido un capítulo. Ahora que tengo todo un poco más ordenado y corregido nuevamente intento colgarlo por entero.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos y que lo hayan disfrutado, en breve pondré los dos siguientes para agradar un poco a mis lectores (como si tuviera alguno ya ¬¬) y atrapartos en mi magnífica trama... o eso espero**

**Sin mucho más que añadir, gracias por su tiempo.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	2. Capítulo 2 : Conociendo al jefe

Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son unicamente de Rumiko T.

* * *

**Capítulo II**: Conociendo al jefe.

Era lunes por la mañana y una joven morena trajeada caminaba como podía por las calles a toda prisa, pues no quería llegar tarde el día de su entrevista laboral.

La chica cruzó la calle apurada y se detuvo delante de una gran puerta que conducía a un extenso hall de un edificio; un edificio imponente a su modo de ver, y una gran fuerza ajena a ella la empezaba a recorrer, era el miedo.

Fue en ese momento cuando se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido el pasado fin de semana que hace tan solo ocho horas había terminado.

Hacía dos días que había recibido la carta de admisión y su compañera de piso, Kagome, había organizado todo; aquella misma noche llamó a su centro de belleza habitual reservando a la chica que la atendía expresamente a ella y llamando a un modista, pues decía que nada podía fallar. Al día siguiente, sábado, fueron al susodicho centro de belleza y arreglaron el cabello de Sango, le hicieron la manicura y le pusieron una mascarilla facial para rejuvenecerle el rostro, o eso le habían dicho. Nada más salir de ese lugar que olía a aire caliente, se dirigieron a la tienda de ese modista exquisito que Kagome había escogido, pero el cual, personalmente, no le daba mucha confianza; nada más entrar les dio dos besos y la cogió de la mano!, como si se conocieran de siempre, Sango estuvo a punto de darle tan mamporro que lo dejaría tieso, pero Kagome intervino a tiempo. En esa tienda estuvieron cerca de ¡tres horas!, viendo trajes demasiado cortos y de colores llamativos, pero Sango no es una chica que guste llamar la atención, aunque, al girar su vista hacia la esquila derecha del local, sus ojos se posaron sobre un traje de chaqueta hasta medio muslo de color crema; tanto la asombró que sus dos acompañantes se fijaron y con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos, la guiaron hasta el lugar; la convencieron para que se lo probara y acabó por comprárselo. Así que ese era el traje que llevaba a su entrevista.

Por fin Sango se había decidido, Kagome no le perdonaría no haber entrado en ese edificio y ella tampoco, así que sacó de su bolso un espejo de mano y se miró en él. Comprobó que todo siguiera en su sitio, que la coleta que se había hecho al salir de su casa siguiera bien, que la sombra de ojos rosada que ese día llevaba puesta no se le hubiera borrado, que el brillo labial no le saliera del labio, hasta comprobó que su aliento no fuera desagradable y volvió a meter el espejo en el bolso; se concentró y se dispuso a subir los cuatro escalones que había delante de la puerta, justo donde se encontraba un guardia de seguridad cuando un joven le golpeó el hombro por la prisa que llevaba; acababa de salir de ese mismo edificio a gran velocidad y no se paró a ver que otra persona se disponía a entrar, provocando casi la caída de la joven.

—¡Oh!, disculpa— dijo el joven mientras la a agarraba de la cintura para evitar su caída.

—Tranquilo, no ha sido nada— dijo Sango, soltándose del agarre —Un tropiezo lo tiene cualquiera.

El joven quedó anonadado viendo a la muchacha que se encontraba ante él y la recorrió de arriba a abajo un par de veces.

—¿Me permitiría invitarla a un café como disculpa?

—Bueno yo... la verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer.

—Si lo que tiene que hacer es en ese edificio le comento que todavía no hay nadie ahí dentro.

Sango se sorprendió por la actitud del joven y el guardia, que no había podido resistir escuchar esa conversación, le dio la razón al muchacho.

—Bueno, ¿ahora aceptas mi invitación?

—Está bien— dijo Sango un poco resignada.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por esa misma acera hasta una cafetería que el joven conocía mientras hablaban de temas banales. Al llegar los dos se sentaron y pidieron al camarero que los atendió un par de cafés.

—¡Oh! Que descortés por mi parte, me llamo Takeda.

—Yo soy Sango, un placer.

—Sango, que nombre tan bonito, la verdad es que le queda muy bien, creo que es la persona ideal para llevarlo.

—Vaya, gracias— La joven estaba un poco incómoda hablando de ese tema ya que ese desconocido Takeda la estaba piropeando sin tener ningún tipo de confianza entre ellos; parecía que le estaba tirando los tejos. Un adulador.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron hablando cómodamente durante una hora aproximadamente hasta que la joven se sintió un poco acosada, pues la conversación que mantenían actualmente era sobre ella, única y exclusivamente sobre ella, por lo que se vio en la obligación de abandonar esa charla.

—Pues no, no estoy comprometida con nadie. Bueno señor Takeda, ha sido un placer hablar con usted pero creo que va siendo hora de que vaya al Buffet, ¿no cree?— al decir esto su acompañante echó un vistazo a su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

—Oh, vaya, tiene razón, ha pasado el tiempo volando desde que estamos aquí y yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, el joven Takeda se ofreció a pagar la cuenta y salieron del local.

—Bueno, creo que nos despedimos aquí— dijo Sango con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pues sí— el joven se acercó a ella y de repente la abrazó —espero que lo haya pasado bien, yo me he divertido mucho en su compañía— dijo a su oído —pero si ves que quieres más, solo tendrás que decírmelo, me podrás encontrar todos los días a la misma hora que hoy aquí, esperando por ti para calentar las frías sábanas de mi cuarto y... — mientras decía esto la mano derecha del muchacho se iba posicionando en un lugar peligroso y, cuanto más íntima se iba convirtiendo la conversación, más apretaba esa parte del cuerpo de la joven

Un tremendo sonido ensordecedor sonó en el lugar. En la cara del muchacho se apreciaba la palma de su compañera en un tono rosado y, en la de la chica, un tremendo enojo.

—¡PERVERTIDO!

Sango salió corriendo del lugar, no tenía ganas se permanecer más tiempo con esa persona de lo más rastrera.

En cinco minutos se encontraba de nuevo ante el imponente edificio, volvió a comprobar que todo siguiera en su sitio y descubrió que tenía el pelo un tanto alborotado, así que se lo arregló como pudo y se decidió a entrar. Subió los escalones de piedra que se encontraban fuera del edificio y saludó al guardia, cruzó la puerta encontrándose un hall de lo más espacioso y, al fondo, una oficina de información. Acudió allí y preguntó por la planta seis, pues esta donde la esperaban, la recepcionista le indicó tomar el ascensor ya que así llegaría antes que por las escaleras y así lo hizo. Subió hasta la sexta planta, al salir del habitáculo se encontró con un montón de meses llenas de papeles y gente por todos lados ocupada en revisar y corregir casos. Caminó en línea recta un poco hasta que se fijó en un escritorio muy ordenado donde una joven pelirroja se estaba limando las unas de la mano.

—Disculpe, ¿me podría decir dónde se encuentra el encargado del departamento?— preguntó Sango.

—Claro, pero dígame, ¿usted a que viene?

—Pues vengo por una entrevista y... – Sango no pudo continuar ya que la secretaria se levantó de su sitio y se puso a su lado.

—Tú debes de ser Sango Kinomotto, ¿no? La que envió la solicitud, den, te están esperando en la sala de juntas. Vaya, eres más guapa de lo que había imaginado, mataré a Inuyasha en cuanto lo vea por haberme dicho que tendrías cerca de noventa años, ese desgraciado. Bueno, yo me llamo Ayame, un placer conocerte; ups.. espero no estar aburriéndote con mis comentarios, es que me encanta hablar...— la muchacha no parecía poder cansarse de hablar hasta que...

—Si, no puede estar callada— esa voz procedía de un señor adulto, de unos treinta y cinco años de edad aproximadamente —Buenos días señorita, soy el Señor Takeda, por favor, pase a mi despacho.

—¿Señor Takeda?— Sango quedó un poco sorprendida con esa afirmación pues la persona con la que había estado durante casi una hora y media le había dicho lo mismo.

En cuanto entró al despacho pudo leer en la plaquita reluciente de encima de la mesa central el nombre que le había dicho el señor, junto con el cargo que representaba: _Señor Takeda, Director ejecutivo_.

—Tome asiento, por favor— le pidió el Señor Takeda.

—Gracias— dijo la joven mientras se sentaba.

A continuación empezó la entrevista laboral que duró aproximadamente dos horas; dos largas horas de preguntas que querían una respuesta acertada. Al finalizar, el Señor Takeda acompañó a Sango a la salida del despacho para enseñarle el departamento, pues había conseguido un período de prueba. Nada más cruzar las puertas de encontró con tres individuos reunidos alrededor de la mesa de Ayame.

—Vaya Señor Takeda, ¿es este su nuevo fichaje?— dijo un joven de cabellos largos y plateados.

—Pues sí, Inuyasha, esa es mi esperanza.

—Al final parece que la entrevista ha salido bien, ya tengo compañera de trabajo, me tienes que dar tu número de teléfono, y el correo electrónico, y tu dirección para visitarte, y el nombre de tu ligue, digo para no asaltarlo jejeje— dijo Ayame al ver a la chica de antes acompañada del Señor Takeda, su jefe.

—Y dígame señorita, ¿en qué va a trabajar?— preguntó un joven moreno con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta – ¿Va a empezar ya con trabajo de casos laborales o quizá será una secretaria?

—Pues no lo se, todavía tengo que hablar con mi superior— comentó Sango

—La joven Kinomotto pudo ver tres de los cuatro rostros de sus nuevos compañeros, ya que una cuarta persona se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Estaba guardando unos papeles en una carpeta en la mesa de Ayame, probablemente unos archivos para pasar al ordenador.

—Bueno, aprovechando que mi hijo se encuentra aquí, dejaré que él decida. Te dejo en sus manos— dicho esto el director se fue a su despacho nuevamente.

—Vaya, te deseo suerte— dijo el joven de la coleta mientras se retiraba a sus cosas.

—¡Oh!, se me olvidaba, ese arrogante que se acaba de marchar es Kouga, es un tío un poco chulo y le gusta mucho fardar, pero el pobre es muy tonto, nadie es perfecto. Este de aquí es Inuyasha, ya te hablé de él, es el ignorante que me comentó que tenías más de noventa años, el pobre no regula desde que sale con esa arpía del periódico, que mal me cae esa tía, o cosa, o ser, o...

—Ya vale Ayame; es un placer conocerte Kinomotto.

—Lo mismo digo Inuyasha, aunque puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Sango.

En ese momento la tercera persona que aún no sabía quien era se giró hacia ella.

—Y yo seré tu jefe, Sanguito.

Sango miró atentamente a la persona que acababa de hablar con cara de horror.

—¡TÚ!

—Sí preciosa, vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo. Ahora ya no tendrás que buscarme en esa cafetería, me podrás encontrar en cualquier esquina donde vayas, ¿no te parece genial?

—No me lo puedo creer...

—A tu servicio preciosa. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Takeda, Miroku Takeda.

Sango quedó paralizada.

_—No me puedo creer que ese pervertido, ¡SEA MI JEFE!.— _Pensó

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.**

**¿Fue más entretenido que el primero? Espero sus comentarios para poder seguir con esta historia!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Un día dificil

Nuevo capítulo subido.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko T.

* * *

**Capítulo III**: Un día difícil

Cerró la puerta de un golpe haciendo que resonara en toda la casa. Se dirigió a la pequeña sala que había a mano derecha según se entraba y tiró con el bolso a uno de los sofás rojos, intentando descargar con ese acto toda la rabia que venía conteniendo desde que había abandonado el edificio. Se dejó caer en otro sofá y se recostó en el respaldo, se descalzó, soltó su cabello y cerró los párpados; no quería pensar en nada, no quería recordar lo que había pasado, solamente le apetecía tomar un baño e irse a acostar a pesar de no ser más de las seis de la tarde. Cuando levantó de nuevo los párpados se encontró con unos ojos marrones chocolate curiosos observándola atentamente.

– Sango, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la dueña de esos ojos.

– ¿Tú que crees Kagome?

– Pues... que no te ha ido del todo bien en el trabajo...

– Uff, si tu supieras – dijo Sango girando en redondo los ojos. Kagome observó ese gesto atentamente y no se pudo reprimir mostrar esa pícara sonrisa que le daba escalofríos a Sango.

– Entonces es que tu jefe es un salido y tus compañeros unos piltrafillas – sacó como conclusión.

– No es eso, simplemente ¡no tienen remedio! – gritó la joven de cabello castaño echa una furia.

– Vamos Sango, no exageres..

– ¿Que no exagere dices? No estoy exagerando, si lo hubieras visto...

.

_**Flash back**_

– Bueno, aprovechando que mi hijo se encuentra aquí, dejaré que él decida. Te dejo en sus manos – dicho esto el director se fue a su despacho nuevamente.

– Vaya, te deseo suerte – dijo el joven de la coleta mientras se retiraba a sus cosas.

– ¡Oh!, se me olvidaba, ese arrogante que se acaba de marchar es Kouga, es un tío un poco chulo y le gusta mucho fardar, pero el pobre es muy tonto, nadie es perfecto. Este de aquí es Inuyasha, ya te hablé de él, es el ignorante que me comentó que tenías más de noventa años, el pobre no regula desde que sale con esa arpía del periódico, que mal me cae esa tía, o cosa, o ser, o...

– Ya vale Ayame; es un placer conocerte Kinomotto.

– Lo mismo digo Inuyasha, aunque puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Sango.

En ese momento la tercera persona que aún no sabía quien era se giró hacia ella.

– Y yo seré tu jefe, Sanguito.

Sango miró atentamente a la persona que acababa de hablar con cara de horror.

– ¡TÚ!

– Sí preciosa, vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo. Ahora ya no tendrás que buscarme en esa cafetería, me podrás encontrar en cualquier esquina donde vayas, ¿no te parece genial?

– No me lo puedo creer...

– A tu servicio preciosa. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Takeda, Miroku Takeda.

Sango quedó paralizada.

_– No me puedo creer que ese pervertido, ¡SEA MI JEFE!.– _Pensó

– Vaya, no se mueve. ¿Qué le has hecho Miroku? – mirándolo acusadoramente

– Por raro que parezca Ayame, no le he hecho nada – se defendía.

– Eso no te lo crees ni tú Miroku.

– Cállate Inuyasha, me pones de los nervios.

.

En medio de la pelea Sango vuelve a reaccionar pero solo es consciente de ello Ayame, quien la saca de allí y la lleva hasta la mesa de Kouga para poder hablar con ella más tranquilamente.

– ¿Estás bien Sango? ¿te encuentras mejor? Me habías asustado, ya te parecías a esa cosa con la que suele salir Inuyasha por las tardes y no me refiero a su perro.

– ¿Ayame? ¿Ya estas estorbando de nuevo? ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿no tienes trabajo?

– Kouga – dice Ayame mirando para él amenazadoramente – métete en tus asunto, ¿quieres?, yo estoy ocupada ¿o acaso no me ves? Si quieres hacer algo de provecho tráeme un gofre de chocolate con fresa.

– Chocolate con... ¿fresa?

– Oh si – dirigiéndose a Sango pues los estaba viendo un poco confusa – me chifla la fresa.

– ¿Te "chifla"? Y después dicen que yo soy el que se expresa de forma infantil.

– Anda cállate ya y ve por los gofres ¿si?

– Anda y que te los traiga tu madre

– ¡Miroku! ¡traeme dos gofres anda! ¡muévete un poco!

– Ya voy, y no grites tanto, que te oyen en la calle, jolines.

– Ayame.. – la llamó Sango – tu... ¿eres la secretaria, no?

– Si, ¿porqué lo dices?

– No, por nada, por nada.

– Y bueno, cuéntame que te pasó... esto... Kouga, ¿piensas quedarte aquí mucho tiempo?

– Contando con que yo trabajo aquí...

– ¿Ah si? ¿Desde cuando?

– ….., sin comentarios

– Pues resulta que antes de venir aquí me encontré con Takeda

– ¿Takeda jefe o Takeda zurullete?

– Ayame...

– ¿si Kouga..?

– Esto.. tu pidieras unos gofres, ¿no?

– Si, así es

– Y se los pediste a Miroku ¿cierto?

– Si, así es – Ayame sonríe de oreja a oreja – no me lo digas, lo tengo detrás ¿verdad?

– ¿zurullete?, Ayame... - una de las cejas de Miroku se movía de forma cómica.

– Muchas sean las gracias que te doy por los gofres aprendiz de jefe – dijo Ayame inclinándose como muestra de agradecimiento.

En la cabeza de Miroku hacían acto de presencia unas venitas rojas sobresaltando sobre el resto, eso es muestra del enorme enfado acumulado de las últimas palabras escuchadas.

– No tiene pelos en la lengua

– Raro es el ser que los tenga Kouga – dice Inuyasha interviniendo en la conversación.

_– En donde me fui a meter_ – pensaba Sango para sus adentros con una sonrisa más que forzada viendo toda la situación.

_**Fin Flash back**_

– ¡JAJAJAJA! - estalló Kagome en carcajadas.

– No tiene gracia ¿vale?, me dan dolor de cabeza.

– Y dime, ¿cuando es tu primer día?

– Pues mañana mismo, y lo peor es que mañana me asignan el puesto, no te lo puedes creer, me temo lo peor...

– Vamos Sango, no puede ser para tanto, además, ese sitio es el mejor, ¿no? Algo que es 'lo mejor' no puede estar tan mal. Te prometo que iré a visitarte.

– Kagome, no hay carne fresca en las oficinas.

– Tú eso no lo sabes... – Kagome se gira y se empieza a ir camino de la cocina – igual es que te gusta ese jefe zurullete tuyo que tienes y no quieres compartir juju.

– Kagome – comentó Sango en lo que se levantaba del sofá – ¡más vale que empieces a correr!

* * *

**Fin del tercer capítulo~!  
**

**Espero que les esté gustando, en unas horas subiré el siguiente.**

**Agradeceré cualquier comentario w**

**Saludooos~!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Primer día de trabajo

Los personajes de Inuyasha son únicamente de Rumiko T.

Este fic está hecho únicamente para divertir a los lectores.

* * *

**Capítulo IV:** Primer día de trabajo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y como todos los días sonaba la melodía del despertador de la habitación de Kagome por segunda vez, lo que le indicaba a su compañera que ya le era hora de levantarse. Escogió un traje en su armario y se dispuso a darse una ducha antes de cambiarse. Al salir del baño se dirigió al cuarto de su compañera para poder despertarla, una vez conseguida la hazaña se dirigió hacia la cocina y se preparó un desayuno ligero pues no iba muy bien de tiempo y se fue a trabajar.

Al llegar a la oficina se encontró con una escena un tanto peculiar. Los tres chicos del otro día, el peliplateado, el moreno de ojos celestes y el que parecía que sería su jefe, estaban delante del escritorio de Ayame discutiendo sobre algún tema importante mientras que su nueva compañera se dedicaba a "hacer desaparecer" los donuts que su compañero Kouga tan amablemente sostenía entre las manos. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica.

—Mira Inuyasha, te digo que no puede ser así – dijo Miroku.

—¿Porqué no? — Preguntó el del pelo plateado.

—¿Qué culpa podría tener una chica tan bonita?

—Definitivamente Miroku, haces de es caso serio una comedia – dijo Kouga interviniendo en la conversación.

—Vamos Kouga, soy un hombre, me atraen las mujeres. ¿A ti no? — preguntó Miroku como buscando así su excusa.

—Claro que si, amigo mío. Pero creo que no sería muy conveniente flirtear con una mujer que se quiere divorciar por, según dice, malos tratos – argumentó el joven de la coleta.

—¡Mentira podrida! — dijo la chica pelirroja mientras alargaba la mano para coger otro donuts – se nota a leguas que él se muere por ella.

—¡Eso digo yo! — exclamó Inuyasha – no existen esos maltratos, debe de querer separarse por otra razón. Él es inocente.

—Oye Miroku, acércame tu taza con chocolate – dijo la chica con uno de los dos últimos donuts que quedaban en la mano.

—Claro, toma – le tendió la taza sin prestar mucha atención mientras ella introducía el bollo en el chocolate.

—Gracias – le agradeció mientras retiraba el bollo embadurnado.

—¿Qué razón va a ser? — alegó Kouga lleno de razón — ¡Ese tío está podrido de pasta!¡Está claro que quiere el dinero!.

—Si quisiera el dinero no lo habría denunciado.

—Eres muy inocente Miroku – alegó Kouga – este tipo de casos son muy frecuentes.

—¡Mentira podrida! — repitió Ayame.

—Bueno – intentó explicarse Kouga – me refiero a que las mujeres solo buscan eso en un tío. Que esté forrado.

—¿Cómo debería tomarme yo eso, imbécil? —preguntó Ayame con el orgullo falsamente herido.

—¿Imbécil? — preguntó Kouga indignado.

—Claro, es que "inteligente" no eres.

—Vamos Ayame, no iba por ti, ya lo sabes. No te enfades conmigo.

—Mmm...

—Venga... porfa.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Sin rencores?

—¡Claro! ¿Un donuts? — preguntó tendiéndole el último.

—¿Porqué no? — dijo mientras lo aceptaba.

—Bueno, yo me vuelvo al trabajo – dijo Ayame colocándose del otro lado del escritorio y sentándose frente al ordenador.

—¿Será verdad? — preguntó divertido Inuyasha.

—Ja, ja, ja, me parto y me monto. Ala ala, que corra el aire que huele mucho a humanidad – dijo la pelirroja mientras los tres chicos se marchaban de allí con la caja de donuts.

—Cierto – dijo Miroku – ya discutiremos este tema más tarde. Me muero de hambre – decía mientras alargaba la mano hacia la caja de donits que Kouga sostenía — ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible que ya no queden donuts?

Miroku echó una mirada hacia Kouga, el cual acababa de terminarse el bollo.

—Tú – dijo Miroku mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Kouga —¡Serás gorrón!

—¿Qué? — preguntó Kouga que todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Desde su escritorio, Ayame reía por lo bajo.

—Sin rencores Kouga – dijo en voz baja – sin rencores.

Ayame giró su vista hacia el ascensor y se encontró con una sorprendida Sango que no cabía en su expectación ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

—¡Hola Sango! — gritó Ayame desde su mesa mientras saludaba enérgicamente con la mano – que bien que llegaste.

Ante ese grito Miroku se giró en seco y se dirigió corriendo a donde la chica se encontraba dándole un efusivo abrazo.

—¡SANGUITO! No sabes cuando te eché de menos. ¿me extrañaste tú a mi?.

—No – dijo la susodicha secamente.

—Eres mala conmigo, muy mala. Yo que pienso en ti todas las noches, justo después de acabar de ver esas películas tan interesantes que echan en la televisión a partir de la una de la mañana y te imagino con ese camisón de seda transparente acercándote a mi muy despacio, dejando a la vista esa lencería rojo fuego que te compré ayer en la tienda para mujeres que hay en la segunda calle girando a la derecha y te escucho susurrar mi nombre "Miroku, Miroku por favor hazme tuya, no soporto más esto, no seas malo Miroku".

Todos quedaron de piedra al escuchar las palabras con las que Miroku ejemplificaba la voz de Sango a la vez que le mandaban miradas reprobatorias. Sango se lo despegó con un fuerte golpe de puño en su cara.

—¡Serás guarro! — gritaba Sango enfadada por lo que había escuchado.

—¡Viva! Sango uno, Miroku cero – dijo Ayame como anunciando un asalto en el ring.

En ese momento llegó el director del Bufete, el Señor Takeda, el cual se quedó paralizado cuando vió "volar" a su hijo literalmente ante sus narices.

—Me extraña no encontrarlo así antes, bien hecho Ayame – alabó el Señor Takeda a su secretaria.

—No, he sido yo, ha sido la nueva – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó asombrado.

—De verdad de la buena, se lo aseguro – dijo Ayame como jurando sobre el libro sagrado – es buena.

—Te creo. Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar, ¿no es así, Señor Taisho?

—Si señor – asintió el peliplateado.

—¿Ya le han otorgado un puesto a esta joven muchacha? — preguntó el director mientras observaba a Sango.

—Miroku se encarga de eso – dijo Kouga.

—Es verdad, yo me encargo, y por eso digo que será mi nueva secretaria personal, tu ya me entiendes – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la joven morena —estaba necesitando ya una secretaria que me llevara el papeleo de los casos y pues de algo más... — insinuó el joven mientras posaba su inquieta mano derecha en la retaguardia de su compañera.

Un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó en el lugar.

—Uy, ¡no te soporto pervertido! — gritó Sango sin percatarse de lo que decía. Justo al momento se paró y observo directa a los ojos del director del bufete, buscando en ellos algo que le indicara que ya no tendría un puesto de trabajo en ese prestigioso lugar, pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

—Espieza cuanto antes. Hacía falta aquí una mujer con carácter para que mantuviera a raya a Miroku, seguro que tu perdurarás en el puesto – dicho esto se encaminó hacia su despacho – Ayame, que no me molesten.

—Lo que usted diga señor – dijo la pelirroja mientras el Señor Takeda cerraba la puerta. — Vaya Sango, parece que ya tienes trabajo, me alegro mucho por ti – sonriendole.

—Es verdad – añadió Kouga – espero que lo soportes.

—Bueno bueno, va siendo hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar en el caso ¿no? — dijo Inuyasha.

—Si, Sanguito, tu puesto de trabajo será al lado...

—¿Porqué no te instalas en el escritorio que hay en frente del mío? — preguntó rápidamente Ayame sin dejar a Miroku terminar de decir su frase.

—Por mi está bien – contestó la morena – así me vas enseñando todo lo que tengo que hacer.

—Kinomotto, si lo que quieres es aprender entonces no deberías sentarte cerca de Ayame – dijo el chico de la larga coleta – digamos que aún no sabemos cual es el papel de Ayame en este bufete. Creo que debería trasladarse al edificio de enfrente.

—¿Y qué hay en ese edificio de enfrente? — preguntó curiosa Sango.

—Está el departamento de periodismo del periódico _Tokio News_ – dijo Inuyasha como respuesta a la pregunta de Sango.

—¡Ni loca trabajo yo ahí! — exclama la pelirroja señalando el edificio que se apreciaba al otro lado de la ventana del fondo —¿acaso no sabes quién trabaja ahí?

—Si, Kikyo Ashikaga, la novia de Inuyasha – dice Kouga.

—¡Exacto! Yo con esa no me llevo.

—Ayame, no te metas con ella, no te ha hecho nada.

—¡¿Nada!? — pregunta Ayame exaltada — ¿llamas nada al reportaje que hizo de este bufete hace cinco meses? Me llamó lagarta.

—Eso fue porque tú la llamaste cadáver.

—Perdona, pero no es mi culpa que sea tan blanca de piel y que en ese momento se encontrara sentada en tu asiento de esa forma, medio muerta.

—Solo estaba descansando – dijo Inuyasha en defensa de su novia.

—¿Qué pasó entre Ayame y Kikyo?

—Buena pregunta Sango – dice Miroku – lo que pasó fue que Inuyasha trajo a su novia a este bufete porque quería hacer un reportaje de un caso y o acabó haciendo aquí. Kikyo se encontraba un poco cansada así que Inuyasha le dijo que se tumbara un poco y ella accedió. Ayame le llevó un recado a Inuyasha pero cuando llegó a su despacho y entró se encontró con Kikyo dormida en su sillón y salió de allí gritando ¡Inuyasha, ¡hay un cadáver en tu sillón! Alguien te ha colgado a tí el muerto.

—¿De verdad hiciste eso Aya?

—Bueno, ¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¿que la dejara ahí?

En ese momento una llamada telefónica interrumpió la conversación. Ayame fue la que atendió el teléfono y apuntó el recado.

—Chicos, tenemos un nuevo caso. Es una demanda de fraude de... a que no lo adivinan.

—Dilo ya Ayame, no nos hagas estar así – se quejó Kouga.

—Del mayor empresario de la industria textil – anunció Ayame toda emocionada, pero un gran silencio se hizo en el lugar – no me digais que no sabéis de quien se trata – otro silencio – del empresario Higurashi.

—¡¿Higurashi?! — preguntó Sango sorprendida.

—Si, ¿ahora sabes quien es?

—Bu...bueno yo – dijo entrecortada – _Higurashi es el apellido de Kagome._

—¿Pasa algo Sango? — pregunta Ayame al ver como su compañera se queda callada.

—No, nada jeje

—Bueno, pues en ese caso a trabajar – dijo Inuyasha mientras se alejaba del lugar poniendo rumbo a su despacho.

—Todos se alejaron del lugar; Ayame ayudó a Sango a situarse en el escritorio que había del otro lado del pasillo en el que se encontraban, haciendo un pasillo de recepción a todo aquel que quisiera pasar al despacho del Señor Takeda.

Los minutos fueron pasando y estos se convirtieron en horas. Sango no paraba de trabajar, se encargaba de archivar un montón de casos en el ordenador. Se sorprendió de encontrarse con casos que había utilizado de ejemplos en la facultad de derecho para hacer sus exposiciones como prácticas para un caso real.

Toda la mañana pasó entre informes y más papeleos. Paró para comer con Ayame, ya que fue ella misma la que se ofreció a invitarla a un restaurante que no quedaba lejos del lugar en el que decía solía comer a menudo, cosa que pudo comprobar cuando se marcharon sin pagar la cuenta y Ayame solo dijo que se lo apuntaran a Miroku, como siempre, que él se pasaría luego y pagaría todo.

Volvió a sentarse frente al ordenador que ahora ocupaba y prosiguió con su tarea, estaba tan ilusionada que no se daba cuenta en la forma tan rara que Ayame tenía de mirarla y es que no se podía creer que Sango estuviera trabajando de esa manera, ella archivaba dos casos por hora, esa era una de las razones por las que había tantos papeles rosa encima de la mesa que tuvieron que añadir al escritorio de Ayame pero parecía que no le molestaba, sin embargo, Sango archivaba una media de cinco casos por hora de manera que, al llegar las cinco de la tarde, ya tenía todo archivado y se disponía a abandonar el edificio, pués su jornada había terminado.

—¿Ya te vas Sango?

—Si Aya, ya me voy. ¿Tu te tienes que quedar no?

—No, me voy contigo.

—Pero... todavía tienes casos que archivar...

—Y los tendré, pero son las cinco, hora de marcharse – dijo la pelirroja mostrándole el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca – chica, no se como lo haces para trabajar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Yo no sería capaz.

—Tú no eres capaz... porque no quieres – le respondió la morena con una mirada recriminante.

—Vaya Sango, has acertado.

—Anda vámonos . Dijo Sango mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor – no quiero llegar tarde a casa.

—¿Porqué?¿Te espera el novio? — preguntó Ayame pícaramente.

—No, me espera mi ruina . Dijo Sango al recordar que Kagome podría haber intentado cocinar algo, lo cual significaba cambiar la cocina.

Las dos chicas bajaron hasta la calle donde se despidieron con un abrazo y un hasta mañana. Sango se encaminó hacia su apartamento, donde presentía estaba pasando una catástrofe.

Entró por la puerta y una persona más bajita que lla la derrivó al instante.

—Sango, te ecé de menos – dijo la pequeña persona mientras la abrazaba posesivamente.

—Yo también te eche de menos Kagome

—Sango, ¿te importaría preparar la cena? Es que yo estoy muy cansada

—¿Tú?¿Y que has hecho?

—Uff, si yo te contara...

Las dos chicas se encaminaban hacia la cocina mientras se contaban todo lo que habían vivido durante ese día.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo!**

**Este va dedicado a una buena amiga y antigua lectora fifiabbs ~!**

**Que fue gracias a ella que seguí con esta historia =) Un abrazo muy fuerte amiga.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Seguiré trabajando y subiendo más capítulos en lo que mi conexión me lo permita x_x**

**Saludos!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Un caso complicado

**Capítulo V**: Un caso complicado

Como todos los días, Sango se levantó de la cama en cuanto escuchó sonar el despertador por segunda vez de su compañera. Se metió a duchar y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, aún le quedaba dos días de trabajo para llegar al fin de semana y ya estaba harta de sus compañeros, no es que no se divirtiera, en absoluto. Su compañera de trabajo, Ayame, era muy divertida y hacía muchas gracias a uno de sus compañeros, el investigador, llamado Kouga, su personalidad le recordaba mucho a la de su compañera de piso. Kouga era un chico agradable, un poco prepotente y no aguantaba a Ayame, estaba claro que entre ellos había algo aunque lo negaran, tanto odio solo lleva a una cosa... amor. Inuyasha, uno de sus superiores era un tipo trabajador, o por lo menos no perdía el tiempo de la misma forma en que lo hacían los dos anteriores con sus discusiones absurdas, él era más serio, podía ser porque tenía una relación estable. A la persona que menos aguantaba era a Takeda, Miroku Takeda. Él era una persona prepotente, narcisista, pervertida y sobre todo cargante. Sí, era su jefe, pero eso no impedía que pensara así de él.

Salió del apartamento y se dirigió a las oficinas. A la entrada del edificio se encontró con Ayame.

—Buenos días Sango— saludó la pelirroja —sí que vienes temprano.

—Es la costumbre de las clases— dijo la nombrada como justificante.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café para desayunar?.

—Claro pero, ¿No empezamos a las nueve?.

—Si, ¿y?.

—Pues... que son menos cuarto.

—Si, ¿y?— volvió a preguntar su compañera como no entendiendo a dónde quería llegar la morena.

—Que si vamos a tomar un café llegaremos tarde. Se supone que nosotras somos las que tenemos que abrir las oficinas, de modo que si nosotras llegamos tarde no podrán entrar y quedarán fuera esperando.

—De eso se trata— Ayame veía a Sango como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lógica pura —¿Acaso no te das cuenta que yo desayuno lo que sale del bolsillo de los jefes? Los donuts no desaparecen solos sabes.

Sango se quedó de piedra ante lo que su compañera decía, no lograba entender su forma de actuar. Llegó un momento en el que pensó si era ella la rara, la que no veía la lógica en sus acciones pero pronto desistió de esa idea debido a que eso sí era ilógico.

—Entonces que... ¿vamos?.

—Vale.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia una cafetería situada en la calle siguiente. Media hora después volvieron al edificio y se encontraron con Inuyasha despidiéndose de su novia. Ayame miraba a esa chica con verdadero rencor, pero el sentimiento era mutuo. Sango se fijó en la joven, a su parecer, esa tal Kikyo era una chica seria y concentrada en su trabajo; era hermosa, eso era innegable, pero tenía una belleza fría y una mirada especial para Aya, podría decirse que se encontraba entre el odio y el desprecio, pero se declinaba más hacia el rencor.

—Esa tía me da escalofríos— susurró Ayame sin perder el contacto visual con Kikyo.

—Buenos días chicas— saludó Inuyasha en cuanto las vió.

—Buenos días Taisho— devolvió Sango el saludo —¿Esa era su novia? Es guapa, pero parece un poco fría.

—Si, es hermosa— dijo el aludido con voz soñadora —y fría, aunque también tiene que serlo debido a su trabajo.

—Ya claro, tú defiéndela.

—No te ofusques Ayame— dijo el peliplata entre risas —pareciera que le tienes envidia.

—¿Envidia?¿yo?¿a ESA?— preguntó Ayame en tono ofendido —ni en sus mejores sueños.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, tú sabes que eres importante para mi. De no ser por ti me congelaría por las mañanas a la puerta de la oficina.

—Eso me recuerda...— interrumpió Sango.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—Las nueve y media, ¿por?.

—Inuyasha... ¿tú crees que habrá llegado alguien ya?— dijo Ayame un poco nerviosa.

—Pués supongo que Miroku ya habrá llegado; me había comentado que quería llegar pronto para ver a su flor de otoño— dijo entre risas fijando su vista en la morena —y sabes que Kouga siempre llega puntual.— terminó de responder a la pregunta de la secretaria del bufete —Ayame, si vosotras estáis aquí, ¿quien...?.

—Será mejor darnos prisa— sentenció Ayame mientas se apuraba a subir las escaleras —no os paréis.

—Es un caso.

La visión era desoladora. En el pasillo se encontraban dos figuras masculinas. Una de ellas apoyada en la ventana, mirando pasar los coches y esperando que el reloj marcara las diez menos cuarto, hora en que se había acostumbrado a empezar a trabajar, debido a que la encargada responsable de las llaves era "muy eficiente". La otra estaba entada en el suelo respaldada contra la pared de al lado de la puerta con una nube negra sobre la cabeza.

—Buenos días chicos— saludó Inuyasha.

La figura de la ventana se sobresaltó y la que se encontraba sentada en el suelo ladeó el rostro levemente pero, en cuanto centró su vista en el grupo de personas que allí se encontraban fue como si las fuerzas volvieran a él y se levantó en el acto.

—Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa— dijo el joven de ojos azules —aún no son las diez menos cuarto Ayame, ¿qué te ha pasado hoy?

—No preguntes— dijo cortante,

—Nos encontramos con la novia de Taisho— dijo Sango,

—jejejeje, de verdad os encontrasteis con Kikyo— preguntó Kouga —entonces ya sé lo que le pasa.

—Cállate.

Los dos entraron en el lugar y se dirigieron al escritorio de la pelirroja para empezar a desayunar los donuts que Kouga traía todas las mañanas. Inuyasha entró detrás de ellos, dirigiéndose primero a su despacho a dejar su maletín y el abrigo. Sango quedó en el pasillo dando un último vistazo a través de las ventanas cuando...

—¡Sanguitooooooooooo!

Una sombra se abalanzó sobre la joven muchacha. No se lo había esperado y los dos acabaron en el suelo.

—Sango, ahora entiendo porqué me habías dicho que no podía venir a tu trabajo.— dijo una figura que recién hacía acto de presencia en el lugar —que calladito lo tenías.

Los dos se separaron en el momento en el que escucharon esa voz dirigiéndose a ellos. Una Sango muy sonrojada se levantaba del suelo mientras que un Miroku muy contento porque había conseguido posar su cara en el busto de la mujer también lo hacía.

—Esto... yo...— dijo Sango levantando la vista para dirigirse hacia esa persona.

—¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? pensé que me tenías confianza.

—¿Qué... qué haces tú aquí Rin?.

—Pues vengo con mi novio— dijo la chica.

Miroku se había quedado viendo la figura de esa chica morena de pelo largo hasta la cintura. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa amarilla. En ambas muñecas portaba infinitas pulseras de colores. Tras la joven apareció un chico más alto que ella, el cuál hizo que Miroku empezara a temerse lo peor.

—Sango, te presento a mi novio— dijo Rin agarrando del brazo al joven que acababa de llegar —Sesshoumaru Taisho.

—Un placer— fue lo único que salió de los labios del joven. No sabía porqué, pero se le hacía físicamente familiar.

Después de esa pequeña presentación, las cuatro personas se adentraron en el lugar. El primero en pasar la puerta fue Miroku, quien alertó a los que se encontraban adentro que algo malo pasaba pues la cara de espanto que tenía era única. Tras él, las otras tres figuras: Sango primero, seguida de Rin y Sesshoumaru.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo en el lugar. Sango pensó que algo raro había pasado, que esa entrada la había teleportado a una dimensión paralela ya que, a pesar de llevar tan solo un par de días en ese trabajo, el ambiente sabía que no era el normal.

—Sesshoumaru,— dijo más bien en susurro el peliplateado.

—Inuyasha— respondió con voz firme el nombrado.

Un silencio incómodo al igual que el duelo de miradas que se estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento se hizo presente.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que digamos a que hemos venido, ¿no crees Sessho?— preguntó la joven que había llegado con él.

—Cierto Rin.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron a la sala de juntas y tomaron asiento en torno a una mesa de forma ovalada, quedando de un lado sentados Rin y Sesshoumaru, y del otro Miroku y Kouga; Inuyasha estaba apoyado en la pared que se encontraba detrás de sus compañeros. Sango y Ayame también se encontraban en la sala, sentabas una al lado de la otra, en un sofá situado a pocos pasos de donde estaba Inuyasha.

—Un asunto de trabajo es lo que nos lleva a estar hoy aquí— dijo más seriamente Rin.—Imagino que ya sois conscientes de esto. Mi padre, bueno, la empresa Higurashi ha sido tachada de fraude.

—Así es— respondió Miroku —Ayer mismo nos llegaba la noticia del caso y...

—Seré yo quien lleve su defensa— Miroku no pudo seguir con su explicación ya que el hombre sentado frente suyo lo interrumpió.

Todos en la sala se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Cuando me enteré de que la empresa de mi padre había sido acusada tuve que contárselo a alguien— comentó Rin mientras miraba a los ojos a su novio —Él amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos.

—¿Amablemente? ¡Y un cuerno! — gritó Inuyasha.

—Sigues tan maleducado como siempre, hermano.

Sango no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Hace apenas unos minutos había un ambiente de lo más normal; primero con Ayame y sus compañeros del bufete y después con Rin, la hermana de su compañera de piso con quien tenía una más que buena relación, y ahora parecía que unos y otros estaban enfrentados.

—¿Serás entonces el abogado oficial de la defensa, Sesshoumaru?— preguntó Miroku de forma seria.

—Así es, solamente venía a advertíroslo.

—¿Advertirnos?— preguntó Inuyasha —No te tengo nada de miedo Sesshoumaru, no me vengas ahora con el papel de hermano mayor después de tantos años.

—Esa acusación es una calumnia— dijo Rin interviniendo.

—¡JA!, eso es lo que nos queréis hacer creer, pero de seguro que sois tan culpables como el que más.— volvió a comentar el hermano menor.

—¿Entiendo que tomareis la acusación?— preguntó el hombre con mirada retadora.

—Si ese es el caso— comenzó a decir Miroku —nosotros...

—¡Pues claro!

—¡Inuyasha!— enfatizó Miroku, tanto él como su compañero Kouga se habían girado para verlo.

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos, después, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro.

—No podía ser de otro modo, ¿verdad?.

Tras despedirse con el protocolo de educación profesional, ambos jóvenes, Rin y Sesshoumaru, dejaron el lugar ante la atenta mirada de las demás personas de esa sala.

—¡Inuyasha!, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo aceptando así ese caso?— preguntó Miroku, cuestionando la decisión de su asociado.

—Tsk,

—Todavía no sabemos nada de la veracidad de esas acusaciones— comentó Kouga —¿qué tal que es un caso perdido?.

—Ese es tu trabajo, Kouga, para eso estás aquí, qué haces ahí sentado, deberías estar comenzando a ver, a buscar como lobo sarnoso que eres— reprochaba Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo dices? A mi tú no me tratas así, perro doméstico.

—Vamos chicos, calmaos— la voz de Ayame se escuchó por primera vez, era una voz conciliadora.

—Lo siento Miroku, pero a mí nadie me trata así, y me da igual si es mi superior, no dejaré que nadie me falte de esa forma.— dijo Kouga mirando retadoramente a Inuyasha —Espero que sepas en lo que nos acabas de meter a todos, Señor Taisho.

Kouga dejó la sala y Ayame salió tras él, llamandolo. Sango optó por hacer lo mismo y dejar a los socios hablar tranquilamente. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta tras su salida, fue a un Inuyasha enojado dando pequeños golpecitos con su frente en la pared de madera, y a un Miroku con cara pensativa, rígido en el mismo sitio que había ocupado en toda la conversación.

La joven morena no sabía que iba a hacer, en menos de una mañana habían pasando un montón de cosas que le afectaban tanto en terreno profesional como personal. Por fin iba a ver la ejecución de un caso real desde primera fila, lastimosamente, ese caso sería contra su mejor amiga, contra su ahora familia.

* * *

**Lo siento mucho por la demora **

**A mi conexión de internet le parece divertido dejar de uncionar cuando se le antoja y no tengo nada que hacer contra eso u.u, pero bueno, aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fic... ya me dirán que les parece si?**

**Saludos a todos y feliz halloween!**


End file.
